


A Cold Winter's Day

by Ability_King_KK



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Phantom Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ability_King_KK/pseuds/Ability_King_KK
Summary: Just a little Phantom Family moment on a snowy winter day.
Relationships: Cujo & Danny Fenton, Danielle "Dani" Phantom & Cujo, Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Ember McLain & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Ember McLain & Danny Fenton
Kudos: 14





	A Cold Winter's Day

The sounds of giggling and barking brought a smile to Danny’s face as he watched his little clone and his dog play in the snow. Seeing how happy Danielle and Cujo were made the older halfa happy as well. Of course, not everyone was happy at the moment.

“I hate the cold.”

Danny turned to the ghost girl next to him, who was trying her hardest to stay warm in her blue coat, white wool cap, and black snow boots. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as she shivered.

“Wait, how can you be cold, Ember? I thought you had an fire core?”

She gave him a side glare, which wasn’t very effective on the white-haired boy. “It’s because I have a fire core that I hate the cold, Baby-Pop.”

“…But wouldn’t your fire core keep you warm?”

“I wish,” replied Ember with a hiss. “Unfortunately, ghosts with a fire core are weak to ice and cold. The opposite is true for ghosts with an ice core as they’re weak to fire and heat. Haven’t you ever felt off on really hot days?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Not really? Even after getting my powers, summer days never bothered me. Do you think it has to do with me being half-human?”

“If it is then I consider you very lucky,” muttered Ember, jealous that Danny didn’t have to deal with this. She then gave off a shiver when a gust of cold air flew by.

Seeing her shiver, Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. This caused her to blush slightly at the contact. “How about we head in and get warmed up?”

“Sounds like a plan, Baby-Pop.”

He let out a chuckle before turning to where Dani and Cujo were. “Dani! Cujo! We’re heading inside now!”

“Aw! But, Danny! Why can’t we play a little longer?!” demanded the little ghost girl with a pout. Cujo gave a bark of agreement.

She was wearing an outfit similar to Danny. A black winter coat and white boots, but instead of white gloves she was wearing white mittens and even had on a pair of white earmuffs.

“Well if you don’t want hot chocolate, I guess that’s more for Ember and I,” replied Danny. He had to hold back a smile when he saw her eyes widen.

“Can we have marshmallows?” asked Dani in a hopeful tone.

“It wouldn’t be hot chocolate without them,” stated the older halfa. This time he did let out a small laugh as he watched her bounce up and down in excitement.

“Then what are we waiting for?! Come on!” exclaimed Dani as she ran on ahead with Cujo right on her tail.

The teen ghosts followed at a more leisurely pace.

“You spoil her, you know that right,” stated Ember, although her smirk showed that she found it amusing.

“Considering everything she’s been through, I just want her to be happy,” replied Danny in a soft tone. With a smirk of his own, he then glanced at the girl leaning into his side. “Besides, I believe I’ve caught you a few times spoiling her as well.”

His smirk widened when a blush appeared on her face.

“What can I say? Mini-Pop’s adorable. It’s hard to say no to her sometimes.”

He laughed once more as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, earning a giggle from the rock diva. He then couldn’t help himself.

“I can only imagine what our own kids will be like if we spoil them like this.”

Ember’s face was completely covered in a blush at the mention of kids. If she was cold before, she wasn’t now as the thought of her and Danny having children of their own engulfed her body in a comfortable warmth.

“B-Baby-Pop!”

Danny could only grin as he led his Dancing Flame back inside. At least she wasn’t cold anymore.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FanFiction.net on November 19, 2019.
> 
> **There should be more Phantom Family fics**


End file.
